Manufacturing stations in a cell are usually positioned to minimize the time associated with transportation between cells. However, there are many factors to consider in developing a cell layout, such as station size, facilities, structural elements and power considerations. These factors can play a significant role in cell layout due to the prohibitive cost associated with changing existing building infrastructures.